My Dirty Urges
by ticklethesky
Summary: A smutty little one shot with some cuteness! Set during the episode "Bring It On Home" right after Jackie is caught sleeping in Hyde's bed by the Formans.


**Author's Note:** So I decided to write a smutty little one shot with some cuteness because one, who doesn't love a little smut, and two, I am completely blocked on **Tangerine**. I can't figure out where to go with it! And I have been so busy, which doesn't help at all for the block. The holiday season is always so hustle & bustle for me. Anyways, I'm thinking about doing some flashbacks for the next chapter (in Tangerine). The last chapter was kind of a filler because I needed to get all the characters to one place. But I won't abandon it, I'll think of something. So while you're waiting, enjoy this one! BTW, it is set during the episode "No Quarter (a.k.a. Jackie Moves In)".

My Dirty Urges

The thin cotton of the pastel pink sheets were molding themselves smoothly to her legs; her whole body lay sheathed by the simple bedding. Her environment was comfortable, in a physical sense, but she didn't feel complete. She didn't have those arms around her. The strong ones that were usually wrapped around her waist as she slept, holding her closely to her protector. The ones that on occasions, when those arm's bearer was feeling frisky, were wrapped further up her body with one hand palmed, lightly cupping her breast. The ones that she had grown so comfortable with, when she didn't feel them her nights were restless and her dreams were of longing.

_Stupid Millennium Falcon_. Jackie had never before so much wished that Eric's obsession with Star Wars was not so driven as to him buying Lego sets. So now, instead of being comfortable in the most uncomfortable place in the world, that being Steven Hyde's bed, she was stuck in the bed of Laurie. The bed that had been _unchristened _by Laurie so many times, it would take more than just her own hands to count the number of times on her fingers. And to think, Michael Kelso, Jackie's ex-boyfriend, had done exactly _that_ right in this bed. Jackie shivered. It wasn't so much the idea of jealousy coursing through her body, at the painful memory of catching Michael kissing Laurie. No, it was more the idea of naked Michael Kelso, something that was now completely foreign territory to her, in this bed with Laurie. Writhing. Sweating. _Panting._

It took all Jackie had not to throw up right there. And to top everything off, she was freezing. The cloth covering Jackie, which was limited to sheets and a thin blanket, was barely serving its purpose. She no longer shivered in disgust of what Laurie had done in this bed. She shivered because her body was pulsating with the chill of the cold Wisconsin winters. Steven's room was always perfect, and if not, they could cuddle or do… other stuff. Jackie had spent a minute or two pondering the idea of sneaking back into Steven's room. But there were two potential problems with this plan: First, Jackie had no idea how many more nerd toys Eric had lying around the house, so she dared not risk another ruckus that got Kitty screaming, "Napalm, duck and cover!" And second, she knew from extensive tales told by Red back in her car fixing days, that Red had the most sharp, army-trained, commie-spying, terrorist-hating ears to ever grace this earth. While his hair may have been lost with age, his hearing had definitely remained intact.

So as Jackie was trying, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep, someone else in the house had a very different plan.

XxxXxxX

He'd never been so confident that his criminal escapades could pay off as well as they would tonight. After years of stealing items from shops, which would only ever count as petty theft, sneaking around, and pranking in any way he could to piss off the cops, Steven Hyde was a criminal mastermind. Okay, maybe he couldn't rob a bank. Couldn't go through with a cocaine smuggling from somewhere in Cuba. Couldn't commit mass murder. But the thing he could do, the one that would pay off the most for him, would be to sneak into his girlfriend's room. And it was no small feat. Just like his unknowing girlfriend, he had the same fears of Red's impeccable hearing and Forman's undeniably embarrassing love of toys. Both were obstacles he could overcome. So while his cot lay empty, Hyde was making his way through the living room. He wasn't stepping stealthily on the balls of his feet, like Forman would do, because he wasn't a pansy. He walked with the careless effort of James Dean in Rebel Without a Cause. And with each weightless step of his feet, no sound was made. It was like he was destined, or fate was in his favor, to pay a nice visit to his chick up in Laurie's room.

The hardest part was the stairs. While they were deceiving, being covered in carpet, no one could ever judge where the wood underneath the carpet was bound to squeak. Hyde had spent one bored night studying the squeaks of the stairs so he had knowledge prior to this. But he never knew Jackie would end up sleeping in Laurie's room, and he definitely didn't plan on sneaking up to visit Laurie anytime soon. So somehow, as many would say, things happened for a reason. Maybe fate had made it so that he had nothing to do that Sunday night and the stairs seemed like an inviting place for him to dwell some years ago.

But back to this night. So as he made his way up each step carefully, he managed not to get a single peep out of one floorboard begging for the pressure of a human foot for it to cry out in its wailing, high-pitched moan of agony. Going by Forman's room was easy. He was probably to busy being Mr. Nude and dreaming about Leah. It was pathetic how many times Donna had admitted to waking Eric up only to be greeted with the tired, breathless question of, "Leah?!" It was sad how much more lame Eric got every year.

The final task was going by Red and Kitty's room. If his luck held up, he would be in Laurie's room in no time, having his way with his girlfriend and her "dirty urges". So his feet moved in the slightest increments towards his destination. So the final step was taken, and Hyde placed the ball of his foot down on the one floorboard in the hallway that everybody in the house, meaning Laurie and Forman in hopes of sneaking out, knew not to step on.

_Rrrrrrrrr!_ The pitch of the squeak fluctuated in notes as the pressure of Hyde's foot on the floorboard varied in his shock. He quickly removed his foot and stepped back against Jackie's door, taking in the deepest inhale he had since this morning when they had had circle time. He waited, counting the seconds, listening intently for Red or Kitty to be rising from their slumber to punish the rascal of a kid who was doing something against the rules in their house. And while Red and Kitty hadn't heard the noise, surprisingly, someone else had.

XxxXxxX

At the loud sound of the floorboards squeaking, Jackie shot up in bed. Someone was out there. The idea of it being her boyfriend didn't really stay for long in her mind, because while she knew Steven liked being with her, he definitely liked his sleep. She couldn't count the number of times when she had woken him and he had stirred with a, "Dammit woman, I'm sleeping!" It was never pleasant. It could have been Donna. Only those big lumberjack feet could make that much noise. So Jackie let it pass and laid back down, snuggling into the springy mattress.

And when the fringes of sleep began to drag something down, she felt something slide down on top of her, moving from her feet to her legs. Her eyes shot open and the air she chugged in to force out a scream was abruptly put to a halt with a hand placed firmly across her mouth before she had the chance. The only thoughts running through her head were that of, _Oh my God. It could be a rapist. I should have told Mr. Forman about that noise!_ And while her mind got carried away in that dramatic way of hers, her eyes remained shut tight. So it wasn't until her "attacker" pressed his lips onto hers that she froze completely and her eyes popped open. And instead of the black mask she was picturing in her mind, she saw the baby blues she had grown so familiar with. The ones that were the color of the ocean, of the sky, and of the ice all around in Wisconsin wintertime, all fused into one mixture. Those piercing blue eyes that she was rarely rewarded with seeing naked, because Hyde always wore his damn glasses.

So while at first Jackie remained unresponsive to the kiss, she began to relax and join in on the passionate exchange was her senses came back to life and she realized it wasn't any burglar lying on top of her. It was Steven. While the kisses began slow and sensuous, they grew more passionate as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. Her hands planted themselves on his chest and while one of his remained stroking her hair out of her face, the other traveled slowly down to mold his palm into the curve of her waist. And they stayed like that, barely moving, save for the light hand grazes and tilting of the heads. Throughout the course of their dating, the kisses had slowly grown more passionate, as they begun as purely hot, and each time Jackie's met Hyde's lips, she swear she felt a spark. And not just that emotional spark, the one everyone talks about when in love, but a physical spark. It was like her lips were on fire and couldn't get enough of his.

"I was thinking…" Hyde whispered against her lips.

"Mmmhhmmm?" she drawled out.

"…about those dirty urges of yours." He smirked slightly at the excuse she had made up earlier to explain to the Formans why she had been sleeping in Hyde's room, in his bed nonetheless.

"And what about em?" She could tell he was going to lead somewhere with this. His talk before sex was always extremely enticing to her; he knew the exact words to get her aroused.

"I thought I'd like to explore them… They are mine for the taking, right baby?" The whispered word of baby was so endearing to her, she lost her battle right there.

"Mmm whatever you liiiike…" she whispered as a deep moan escaped her throat. And with that, he silenced her once more with a fierce kiss, placing his lips roughly against hers and massaging their tongues together.

Hyde was happy with their tender kisses for quite some time, rolling over occasionally, until he felt himself grow hard with lust. And he could tell she was beginning to get more into the mood as her moans became lower and more drawn out. So without wasting time, he began to unbutton the flannel pajama top that he had grown to loathe. He preferred it when she wore just his Led Zeppelin shirt to bed, but it had been a good thing she hadn't tonight, or else she would have been caught by the Forman's in a much more compromising position. Once all the buttons were undone, he spread the shirt apart and pushed it down off her arms, gently tugging it past her wrists. Her breasts, perky in the cold air, lay open for the taking, so he kept his right hand on her face and moved his left hand from her waist up to her breast. His hands began by lightly cupping it and he slowly brought his thumb and forefinger together to very lightly pinch and twist her nipple. The low temperature had her breasts already extremely hard, so his ministrations were simple as he ran the pads of his fingers over the sensitive skin of her nipple. She continued to moan, each growing more and more breathy as her senses heightened. She placed her hands at the bottom of his wife-beater and slipped it up over his head, tossing it onto the floor. She ran her hands over his smooth, yet lightly dusted in hair, and muscular chest. Tearing his lips away from the searing kisses, he lowered his head to her breasts and captured one nipple in his mouth while he continued on the other one with his fingers. Her breathing came in shorter pants as his tongue worked endlessly over the central bud of her nipple. He began to lightly suck and the sharp intake of breath indicated that she was by now extremely turned on. He always knew how to get her.

After several minutes focusing on her breasts, his hand on moved down from her left breast to her bottoms. He hooked his fingers through the front and began to pull them down her legs, using his right hand to join in and slip them all the way down her body until she lay beneath him in just her underwear. The pile of clothes on the floor was steadily growing as Jackie pulled Hyde's sweat pants down in the same fashion, tossing them on the floor. Both lay there in their underwear, his arousal more noticeable. His fingers brushed lightly over her underwear, causing her to breathe heavily in a gasping sort of measure. His two index fingers brushed lightly over her sex as he trailed his hands down her thighs and back up again to slip his fingers through the top of her underwear the slide them down her legs in the same fashion as he had done with her pants. He replaced his hands back on her thighs and began to tickle the inside very lightly. He was always such a tease to her, and he practically had her begging for him now. Ever so slowly, his fingers traveled up her legs until they reached her sex and he finally touched it. He used his pointer finger to stroke lightly on her exposed clitoris, dragging down the length of it. As he slipped his finger further down it, stroking slowly and lightly, growing in pressure, he could tell her arousal was growing quickly. When her chest began to heave in excitement, he sunk his two fingers into her core, moving slowly at first into her. Her pants were now coming short and fast, intermingled with slight moans as his fingers sped up in their ministrations. And as the build up towards climax neared in her body, like a volcano filling up with lava ready to burst, he pulled his fingers out, causing her to whimper slightly and give him her signature pout.

"Mmm… baby you are so wet." She was usually turned on, but tonight it seemed like she was dripping for him. While she tried to guide his hand back inside of her, he refused and pulled his hand away every time. He didn't want her to climax with his fingers, he wanted her to climax with his own erect manhood.

"Fine. But Steven…" Jackie sing songed. She wanted to get him as turned on as she was so that she would get a nice favor done for her. She knew that if she did it for him, he would go down on her. Not that he didn't always; he took greatest pleasure in seeing her pleasured. It was strangely out of character for him, seeing as he came off only caring about himself. But he put it out in a completely different demeanor than her. While Jackie's selfishness came off as a product of her conceit, his came off as more a product of his "I don't care" air. But neither was truly selfish, at least not with the other. So Jackie placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down with his back on the mattress and his head on the pillows. She ran her nails lightly down his chest, with just the slightest amount of pressure so he would feel the most minute pleasure-pain. She stopped her hands on his abdomen but kept her head moving down until she reached his fully erect shaft. She slid his boxers of slowly—teasingly—and tossed them into the pile on the floor as the final piece of clothing to go. She replaced her left hand on his abs, but carried her right hand down to his manhood, grabbing the base in her hand and beginning to massage it up and down. She placed her mouth on the tip, swirling her tongue around slowly like it was a piece of candy. She smiled up at him as she saw his eyes flutter closed; he always enjoyed this so much. She sunk her mouth down over most of the shaft in motion with her hand, and continued in this motion while simultaneously picking up and slowing down the pace. When she felt his dick flex in anticipation of his oncoming ejaculation, she smiled around his full shaft.

"Fuck… I'm coming, Jacks." It was common courtesy. And as Jackie had grown comfortable with Steven, she allowed him to cum in her mouth, swallowing his fluid. She had grown so used to it, detesting the idea of it the first time she had given him head. And while Jackie gave Steven a minute, she watched him as his shallow breaths grew more steady until his had come back from completion. It was his turn now, and as his duty, or more his pleasure, he flipped her over under him as giggles escaped her lips.

"Shh. We don't want Red to come in here and find us all… hot." He placed a loving finger over her lips and smiled his trademark smile- at least the one only she was ever granted with. And as her slight giggles subsided, Steven moved himself down her body, placing kisses at random along her smooth skin. When he finally reached her sex, he placed one hand on her hips, knowing how her body usually went wild with pleasure and would uncontrollably move when he went down on her. His other hand waited near her entrance to do its work after he had built her up with his tongue a little bit. So with that, he moved his tongue between the pink lips of her sex, and swiveled his tongue up and down her clitoris. She was so damn wet, he could practically feel her arousal coming into his mouth. He began to lightly suck on her clitoris, something he knew she thoroughly enjoyed. So as his tongue continued its ministrations, he sunk his two index fingers into her vagina once more and began to move at a steady rhythm with his tongue. His movements picked up as her hands gripped tighter and tighter on his hair, her legs beginning to try and wrestle their way closed. He kept his hand firmly on her thighs to still her and looked up to see her face moaning in pleasure, one hand working on her nipples, the other running through her hair. She was muttering incomprehensible words to herself.

"Steven, baby. I can feel it, I'm coming. Oh… God…"And with that, her orgasm peaked and shook through her body with his face still planted firmly between her legs. That was his favorite part. Her telling him that she was so close to coming to completion of her arousal because of him, and then seeing her orgasm right there in front of him. In his opinion, it was one of the times she was sexiest to him. As her breathing finally began to slow down, they knew it was finally time to move on to the full act. As her moved his way up her body, he rubbed her nose slightly with his own.

"God, baby, you always make everything feel so amazing…" It wasn't uncommon for Jackie to compliment Hyde in the bedroom. He was extremely talented, and while he had heard so before, it only made him happy when he heard Jackie say it.

"And you taste fucking incredible…" Steven whispered naughtily in her ear. She blushed slightly, smiling goofily, and looked away. It was usually like this. After performing their good share of foreplay, the usually talked for a little while before the full act of sex.

"Look, Jackie… I'm sorry about the whole parents not there thing. I'll try and keep Mr. and Mrs. Forman from doing anything, but I can't guarantee it…" He trailed off.

"No, Steven, it's okay. You have nothing to do with my dad being in prison and my mom being flakey. We were just both stuck with… shitty parents. I just don't want everyone to see that… I'm not as perfect as I seem. I don't need help from people. I mean, come on, I'm a Burkhart!" Jackie looked around nervously. Hyde knew her tone well- even if they were whispering.

"Jackie, you don't need to put up the conceited bull shit around me. It's just me; you can talk to me. It's okay if you need help, I needed help at one point and the Forman's were my outlet. And if you really don't want help from anyone else, well… I'm always here for you."

Jackie's eyes shown with love for Steven. He was rarely sentimental, and it was moments like these that proved to her that he loved her. She nodded her thanks and whispered an "I love you" as he sunk into her. He gave a few long, deep strokes until he was fully encased by her walls. He began with a slow, tantalizing pace, stroking his full shaft into her as deep as it would go. While the pace was pleasurable, it was also torturous. He was such a tease, and it would take hours of seriously intense sex for her to orgasm like this. So after a great deal of time in their slow, passionate pace, he began to move faster and faster until he was thrusting into her with a dire force. His movements were quick; it was almost as if he was virtually slamming into her. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy and the only sounds to be heard were the light smack of flesh, muffled by their intensely growing moans and pants. As his thick shaft stroked inside of her walls, rubbing against her g-spot with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he could feel her insides begin to quiver in their draw towards completion. Her eyes became laborious to keep open, so she opted to let them drift. Her moans drew out long-lived as her body began to quake in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had in her life. Her legs were immobile for a good few minutes after coming, and he came right after her, ejaculating inside of her.

They fell onto their backs together into the bed and he immediately drew her heavily breathing body towards his with his strong arms. They encircled her waist and she moved her back until she was pressed up fully against Steven, their bodies molding in perfect harmony. And the space she had felt before, empty and alone in Laurie's bed was filled. She felt complete with him near her. They spoke their usual pillow talk and exchanged flirty words. So, as she couldn't before, it was only a couple of minutes before she drifted off into an exhausted sleep. He would stay up for a few more minutes, watching her breath escape from her sweet lips as they parted ever so slightly, her hair splayed out across her pillow, and her eyelids fluttering. He trailed his hands up and down the side of her body.

God he loved her. And even if he couldn't say it often, he could prove it. And it was, although he would never admit it, one of his favorite things to do. Make her happy. Make her smile, make her laugh. Watch her eyes widen in love and admiration of him. It was something he rarely ever experienced. He adored that she adored him. She was his second half. And even though they were like complete opposites- fire to ice- they complemented each other nicely. So Hyde decided to sleep in Laurie's room for the night, not sneaking out until right before the Forman's got up—around 8:00 AM—because he wouldn't dare pass up a night where the love of his life was wrapped up securely in his arms with her devotion, passion, desire, adoration, her _love_ all for his taking.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **Well, hope you liked it! I'd had that idea in my head for a while and thought it'd would be cute to write it. It's so late now though, I should head to bed. Review if you liked it!


End file.
